trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Sector
The Phoenix Sector is a sector of Space Dominated by an emission nebula, that, seen from some angles resembles a gigantic phoenix. The Phoenix Sector is the Home of Several Federation Worlds, Several Independant worlds and the Phoenix Domain, an empire of several worlds. Human Inhabitants of the Phoenix Sector The chief residents of the Phoenix Sector are humans. Molecular DNA analysis shows that they descended from El Aurian populations, diverging about 3000 years ago. They do not share the open ended life spans of their El-Aurian cousins. Among the Humans of the Phoenix Sector are several genetically modified sub races of humans called Parahumans. Parahumans include people adapted for 0g enviroments, humans adapted for life under water and humans adapted to survive in artic conditions. D'Ken Also among the residents of the sector are the D'Ken, humanoids, but not human people who left their homeworld in huge city ships. They were later attacked by the Illshani, leading to the Illshani war of 2351.' The Phoenix Domain The losing faction of the 2267 Last Great Spiral War Migrated to the Phoenix Sector and imposed their rule on several less technologically advanced worlds in the Sector. The Phoenix Domain lasted from 2268 to 2370. Location: A star cluster of 6 class M planets around three stars. (-19.5/-22) =As of 2401= Federation Worlds Achamandra *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' UFP *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' Earthlike world, 0.75g, earth-normal climate, population 8.7 billion. The sector capital of the Federation. Avatar *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Populated worlds are in the "Avatar Belt", an asteroid belt that orbits the M0 primary (Avatar) of the system. Population is 1.1 Million. The inhabitants are Mostly parahumans known as "floaters," who have been adapted for life in free fall. Azrael *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'A "desert" world, 0.7g, hot climate, population 7.8 million. 4 million of the inhabitants are D'ken, living in the cities. The humans are the M'mentha, who have a nomadic desert wandering lifestyle. Home of Hunter Industries. Beehive *'Races Present:' Crystal Trees *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'A mountainous, marshy world, 0.69g, warm climate, population 17.3 million. Federation and Domain survey teams arrived almost simultaneously; after skirmishes, the world was declared an "open" world under joint administration. The source of the unique crystal computers. The world is interdicted by Starfleet. They never say it's Prime directive protection, but never deny it either. Chelsea *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Swampy and wet earthlike world, 0.98g, cool climate, 5.6 billion. One of the main worlds of the Federation. Headquarters of Biotech Orion, and the Institute for Mental Evolution. Colossus *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Earthlike world, 1.49g, earth-normal climate, population 61,000. A very recently settled Federation colony, which has been plagued by political opposition by the Human League (due to the presence of Medusan parahumans). Cornwall *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Earthlike water world, 1.11g, earth-normal climate, pop. 51 million. Was a minor world, but has recently come into prominence because of C'tal, a hormone produced by the "sea dragons" that live in Cornwall's oceans. Lungold *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Earthlike world, 0.96g, warm climate, pop. 7.2 billion. in 2367, beset by the "Blue Plague", which resisted all attempts at treatment. In 2370, Eeiouan Doctor Starfleedom discovered a cure and also discovered that the plague was a bio-weapon unleashed by the Phoenix Domain. Medusa *'Races Present:' Medusan (Prahumans) *'Tech Level:' 16 *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Water world, 1.05g, tropical climate, pop. 980 million. The residents of this world are parahumans known as Medusans, genetically altered to breathe and live under water. Monolith *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Earthlike world, 0.81g, earth-normal climate, pop. 820 million. Has an indigenous low-tech society Under Prime Directive Protection by Starfleet. Rhad *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Earthlike world, 0.85g, chilly climate with extreme seasonal variation, pop. 320 million. Known for its ship building industry, free traders, and hardy citizens. Sheol *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Hostile greenhouse world with a dense carbon-dioxide atmosphere. The site of experimental terraforming techniques being run by Hunter Industries. The D'ken star city W'tatha is in orbit, overseeing the project. Some 120,000 D'ken live aboard the star city. Sunrise *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Hot rockball, no atmosphere, 1.27g. Star is close to it's A3 (yellow-white) primary. Tidally locked, one side is scorching hot, the other side is freezing cold. The "twilight band" is the headquarters of a Federation mining operation. Former Phoenix Domain Worlds Cenotaph *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Rockball orbiting a white dwarf, 0.91g, frozen climate. Now the site of an archaeology mission to explore the Precursor sites there. *'Enlas-Dhu' -- Earthlike world, 0.82g, chilly temperature, pop. 2.5 billion. Once Capital of the Phoenix Domain, The Bajoranoid ruling class was over thrown and fled. Now working on completing recovery and transition to the Federation. Estermerine *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Small earthlike world, 0.52g, cold climate, pop 230 million. Atmosphere requires a respirator. Formerly the home of the Phoenix Domain bio-engineering projects, the world is under a blockade from Chelsea and Achamandra. Shiva *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Earthlike jungle world, 0.9g, tropical climate, pop 722 million. An independent world ruled by a benevolent matriarchy. Attacked by the Phoenix Domain in 2363, the women of Shiva Fought a bitter resistance against superior Phoenix Domain Forces. After the war of 2370, they remained stubbornly matriarchal and stubbornly independent. Tara *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Earthlike desert world, 0.92g, hot climate, pop 1 billion. Population resides mostly beside the canals that criss-cross this world. The Domain's Merchant's Guild is powerful here, and maintains a rivalry with free traders from Rhad. Tara was the cultural and artistic hub of the Domain, and remains an independent trading world. Timos *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Earthlike world, 1.1g, cool temperature, pop 1.2 billion. Beautiful scenery (forests, glaciers, etc.) made this a favored resort planet for Domain nobility. Also a rich world. This world, like Tara retained much of it's Phoenix Domain flavor after the Phoenix Domain collapsed. An independent world. Winterjewel *'Races Present:' Winterfolk (ParaHumans) Fur covered Humans *'Tech Level:' 2 (PD) *'Politics:' Tribal *'Alliances:' None *'Rivals:' None *'Religion:' Shamanistic cults that vary from tribe to tribe. *'Notes:'Earthlike ice desert world, 0.84g, frozen climate, pop. 1.1 million. The residents are fur-covered parahumans known as Winterfolk, who have a stone age society. The world was claimed by the Phoenix Domain, But their small forces were easily driven away. Rumor persist of Phoenix Domain Guerillas hiding in the hills, waiting to strike. The Stone Age Natives have largely expressed a desire to be left alone by their bald skinned cousins, this wish is being honored and the world is under Prime Directive protection Independent Worlds Abbadon *'Races Present:' Human 60% No other race predominating. *'Tech Level:' 15 *'Politics:' Theocracy *'Alliances:' None *'Rivals:' None *'Religion:' "The Covenant" and we don't want to hear about yours. *'Notes:'Forested Earthlike world, 0.72g, earth-normal climate, pop 90.2 million. Settled by a religious sect known as the Covenant. Fiobrachne *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Earthlike world, 0.77g, cool temperature, pop 7.6 million. Independently settled by refugees from the criminal House of Kenjal. Has a society dominated by a religious caste system; all residents wear masks which declare their religious affiliation. An evolved form of Japanese is the language spoken on this planet. Moonjam *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Earthlike world, 0.8g, warm climate, pop 68 million, known for beautiful seas and exotic jungles. Society is a corrupt corporate oligarchy, with legal slavery. A frequent sanctuary world for various criminal elements, including Dark Lightning and the Five Systems Cabal. Phoenix Nebula Somewhere beyond this emission nebula (i.e. further in +z on the axes as drawn) lies the Ilshani Domination. Videga *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Politics:' *'Alliances:' *'Rivals:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:'Earthlike world, 0.97g, cool climate, pop 3.4 million. The site of a battle between the Phoenix Domain and the Ilshani during the Ilshani invasion. Devastated by the Domain in a "scorched earth" policy as they pulled out. Many pockets of humanity survive on the radioactive planet, in five different independent subterranean city-states. This world is the location of the one of the more well armed and well defended PAX projects. Category:UFP Space Category:Planets Category:Places Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek